Another series of stories
by Emma Jay Bentley
Summary: Some old stories I found lying around that make a complete set.
1. Introduction

Hello, doing some tidying I happened to find another batch of stories I wrote about 5 years ago, and here I am sharing them for you. Before we begin here's a little background to set the scene for this second set of stories.

Ollie's introduction

New Lawyer, a well-respected and highly decorated Marine. Olive Baxter. Also known as OB. Went to college with Mac, Mac was a few years above, they were good friends. OB calls Mac Sarah and Mac calls OB Ollie. Ollie is a Major; she is married with two kids Laura and Jimmy. She got married and had the kids when she was a college. Came to JAG from a carrier fleet, she is experienced and was involved in a helicopter crash in which she sustained injuries and she was awarded the order of the Purple Heart. She is still good friends with Mac and gets everyone, including those ranked below her to call her OB. She also doesn't publicise the injuries she sustained in the helicopter crash nor does she talk about it. She treats all officers and enlisted personnel the same and is well liked by the JAG team, especially Tiner who regards her as some sort of hero and often treats her as such.


	2. Respect when deserved

The story is set whenever you want because I wrote it so long ago when I first stumbled upon the show and my writing style has evolved since then so there's more speach than details here. Details may have been changed to suit my purpose and in case you were wondering the characters and the show don't belong to me.

JAG – Respect when deserved

11:02 Zulu

JAG Headquarters

Falls Church, Virginia

"Major General Adams is a well respected Marine officer, this article 32 hearing is going to attract a lot of attention, and the charge is sexual harassment towards a female officer. Turner and Manetti you two will be the prosecution. For the defence Baxter you are first chair, Rabb second." AJ Chegwidden announced.

"Surely the Commander would be better placed to be first chair Sir." OB said.

"The Major General specifically asked for you Major, I take it you know him."

"He was a professor at Law School, we didn't exactly get on."

"He asked for you and he's got you. Dismissed."

---

"I hear you're defending Adams." Mac said walking into Ollie's office.

"He asked for me specifically, it's odd, you know that him and I aren't exactly best friends."

"I wonder why he never asked for me." Mac said sitting down.

"I'm taking an educated guess here Sarah but I get the impression that Harm doesn't know that you have a history with Adams."

"He knows I had an affair with a senior officer when I was in Law school, I never told him who the senior officer was."

"Do you think he's innocent or guilty?"

"You're his council Ollie, what do you think?"

"You know what my personal opinion is towards him, the way he treated you, his general attitude towards women. I'd be better off prosecuting him, god knows why I'm defending him."

"That's the six million dollar question." Mac said standing up.

"You realise there's a chance you could get dragged into this case."

"I know."

"I'll do my best to keep your name out of it. But if Turner finds out about the two of you he may use you or Harm could even use you. But you have my word, they won't find out from me."

---

12:12

"Major General Adams I'm Commander Rabb and this is Major Baxter." Harm said.

"Baxter, I take it you know that I requested you for this case." Adams said.

"Yes Sir, do you mind if I ask why Sir?" OB asked.

"You know me Baxter, always full of surprises. As I recall you always liked a challenge, I doubt you've changed that much since law school."

"No Sir, I haven't. The question that I need answering is have you changed Sir, since we last met?" Ollie asked.

"You'll have to figure that one out for yourself."

---

13:56

"So what do you think?" Harm asked Ollie.

"With regards to the defence or my personal opinion?"

"Why didn't you two get along?"

"He mistreated a friend of mine, it lowered my opinion of him and he gave me a hard time."

"Will it affect how you handle the case?"

"No sir, I'll defend him to the best of my abilities."

---

The next day

14:26

"Major General Adams, is it true that you are married?" Commander Turner asked.

"Yes."

"Is it also true that you have had numerous affairs?"

"Objection. Relevance?" Ollie asked.

"Overruled." The judge said.

"Yes I have been unfaithful in the past."

---

18:59

"How's it going?" Mac asked as she walked into Ollie's office where Harm and Ollie were discussing the case.

"It doesn't look good." Harm replied.

"Do you think he did it?" Ollie asked Mac.

"Do you?" She replied looking Ollie directly in the eye.

"He's a womaniser, unfaithful, manipulative."

"Personal feelings aside OB?" Harm asked.

"I honestly don't think he'd do something like this, he's used to women throwing themselves at him sure, but he values his career too much to do something as stupid as this. Sure enough the fact that he's a serial adulterer doesn't look good but it's not his marriage on trial here, he's on trial for a serious offence and I don't think he did it. Sarah?"

"It's definitely not his style." Mac replied, "I'll see you both tomorrow." She said leaving.

---

"I think that he was having an affair with the Sergeant."

"Then why accuse him of doing such a thing?" Harm asked.

"When I was at law school, he was seeing a student, the only thing was he was seeing two others at the same time and his wife had just given birth. Maybe he was cheating on the Sergeant."

---

22:56

Mac's apartment

"Harm, come in." Mac said opening the door.

"Thanks." He said.

"How's working with Ollie going?" Mac asked.

"It's enlightening to say the least, she's a hard worker I'll give her that much but I don't think she's telling me the whole story." Harm replied.

"Meaning?"

"She mentioned Adams having a fling with a student of his and cheating on her." Mac's heart rate started to increase.

"And?" She asked.

"I think She was the student he cheated on." Harm replied. Mac started to laugh,

"You think he was having an affair with Ollie?"

"It makes sense."

"I assure you, the last person he would be having an affair with would be Ollie. She'd rather chew her own arms off. She got married when she was twenty, there was no chance and is no chance she'd cheat on Will, she wouldn't want to, she's madly in love with Will. She had two kids before she graduated, she barely had the energy to call me some times let alone conduct an affair." Mac replied.

"Did you know he was cheating on you?" Harm asked.

"What makes you think it was me?"

"You held your breath a moment ago before I suggested that it was OB. Also you two went to the same law school, and you had an affair with a senior officer whilst you were at law school."

"Ollie promised she wouldn't say anything, the only other person who knows is Will, it's in the past. And before you say anything it has nothing to do with the case, as you know it was over years ago."

"Did you know he was cheating on you?" Harm asked.

"Ollie didn't find out about the others until after we'd finished, then she told me."

"Would he sexually assault anyone?" Harm asked.

"No, I'm with Ollie on this one." Mac replied.

---

11:03

"Sergeant Frank, were you having a relationship with the General Prior to the incident?" OB asked.

"Yes Ma'am."

"Was the General cheating on you?"

"Yes." "Did you discover this after you broke up?"

"No Ma'am. I found out before we broke up."

"Isn't it true that you were so angry at Major General Adams for cheating on you that you made up the charges to simply get back at him?"

"Objection. The Major's being argumentative and speculative."

"You may answer the question Sergeant." The judge said.

"No."

"May I remind you that you are under oath Sergeant Frank. You made a very serious accusation against the General, it's your word against his and there is no physical evidence to support your claim. Did you falsify allegations against the General in order to get back at him?"

"Yes." The Sergeant said starting to cry.

"No further questions." Ollie said sitting down. The case was then thrown out of court.

---

"Thank you both." Major General Adams said afterwards.

"Do you mind if I ask you a question sir?" Ollie asked.

"Why did I request you as my defence council?"

"That would be the question Sir."

"As a student you showed great potential, that's why I pushed you so hard. We never got on particularly well but personal feelings should not get in the way and they didn't. I pushed you because I know how much easier your life would have been if you gave up. You had a husband and two babies to take care of but you never complained once unlike almost everyone else in your class, I remember you showed up to an exam the day after you'd given birth. I admired you for your determination, you are one of the best students I've ever had the honour of teaching. Why did I want you to defend me? It's simple; I wanted someone I knew would do their best whatever the situation. It's why you're a good lawyer, Marine and person."

"The other day you mentioned if I'd changed since law school, I'm still the same person I was before I got married."

"And have I changed Major."

"No Sir." Major General Adams shook hands with the two lawyers and left them in the corridor.

---

"What just happened back there?" Ollie asked.

"I think he just told you he was proud of you." Harm replied.

"And that he respected me?"

"I think so Major, I think so." Harm replied as they stepped into the elevator and the doors closed.


	3. One of the family

JAG – one of the family

08:28

JAG HQ

"Your apartment was broken into?" Harm asked Mac.

"Yeah, they took my TV, my stereo and trashed the place."

"Why didn't you call me?" Harm asked.

"Ollie was with me."

"You want to stay at my place for a few days?" Harm asked.

"Thanks for the offer but I'm staying with Ollie."

"Isn't it a bit crowded there?"

"There's plenty of space and she said I can stay there for as long as I want, they're like my family. I'm happy where I am."

"If you decide you've had enough my offers still there ok?" Harm said.

"Thanks." Mac replied.

"I mean it Mac, I bet things can get pretty hectic around there." Harm said.

"I like it, I'm practically one of the family.

---

Three weeks later

"I stopped by your place last night but you weren't there." Harm said as he walked into Mac's office.

"I'm still at Ollie's."

"It's been three weeks, surely you want to move home."

"I'm happy where I am, I'm planning on moving home soon, Will's installing an alarm for me at the weekend, so I'll probably move home next week."

"Will?" Harm asked.

"Ollie's husband." Mac replied.

---

Two day's later

20:32

Baxter residence

"Hi, can I help you?" Will Baxter asked as he answered the door.

"I'm Harmon Rabb, I was looking for Mac, is she here?" Harm asked.

"She's in the kitchen, come in, I'm Will Baxter, nice to meet you at last." Will replied shaking Harms hand.

"Likewise, this is a great house, bigger than I imagined." Harm said walking into the lobby.

"It suits us, it's a lot bigger than our first house, it was a two bedroom apartment, but then again we were students at the time." Will said.

"How long have you and OB been married?" Harm asked following Will towards the kitchen.

"Eleven years, nobody thought we'd last as long as we have, it's not been easy, I mean by the time she'd graduated law school Ollie had two kids to look after, most people struggle to look after a family in their early thirties let alone early twenties." Will said.

---

"Harm, what brings you here?" Mac asked as Harm followed Will into the kitchen.

"I thought I'd pop around and see how you were doing, wondered if you needed any help moving back into your place." Harm replied.

"I've got it covered thanks for the offer." Mac replied.

"Commander, I was just doing to get started on dinner, would you care to join us?" Ollie asked.

"I don't want to put you to any trouble."

"One more won't make any difference. Believe me." Ollie replied.

"In that case I'd love to stay, do you need any help?" Harm asked.

"No, we've got everything covered." Ollie replied.

---

20:39

"Ollie this is delicious." Harm said at the dinner table.

"Thanks."

"No, I'm serious, this is the best meat and potato pie I've ever tasted." Harm said.

"This is nothing, you should wait until desert." Mac said.

"Mummy makes the best chocolate cake in the whole wide world." Jimmy said.

---

21:03

"I can see why you don't want to leave here." Harm said joining Mac in the kitchen were she was loading the dishwasher.

"Enlighten me." She said.

"Well, that has to be the best meal I've had cooked for me in years."

"True, Ollie is a good cook but that's not the only reason."

"Now its your turn to enlighten me." Harm smiled.

"When I'm here it's like I'm one of the family, they treat me like I'm a family member, they always have done, I always wanted to have the perfect family and this is the closest I've ever come, I feel safe when I'm here."

"I got the same feeling the moment I walked through the door." Harm said.

"They're two of the nicest people I've ever met, they haven't always had it so good, when they were at college they got a lot of stick for marrying and having the kids but they got through it. I look at Ollie and I think of how lucky she is to have such a wonderful family and the best thing is she knows she's lucky and doesn't take it for granted or rub it in anyone's face. I also envy how strong a person she is, she worked her arse off in law school; she had to prove to everyone she could do it. It was the same for her in the marines, she had a family to think of but she's never let it interfere with her work. I can't imaging how hard it was for her to leave them all behind when she was carrier JAG. She has a way of making them all feel special when she's with them and she makes me feel special when I'm with her. In her eyes I am her family."

"And you're worried it will change when you move back home?" Harm asked.

"Yes."

"I somehow doubt that, I've seen the two of you together in the office, and I've also seen it here tonight, you are a member of this family and I think you were even before you came to stay here." Harm said.

---

Two days later

Mac's apartment

"Pop round whenever you want to, don't even bother to call first." Ollie said as she was leaving Mac's place.

"Thank you for everything you've done Ollie, you and Will have both been wonderful." Sarah said hugging Ollie.

"You're practically one of the family Sarah, now remember, we're only on the other end of the phone."

"You really mean that don't you?" Mac smiled.

"What?" Ollie asked.

"That I'm one of the family."

"What else would you be Mac? I'll see you tomorrow." Ollie said as she closed the door leaving Mac

on her own with a big smile on her face.


	4. I'm ok

JAG – I'm ok

Chapter one

"Where the hell is he?" Ollie said, Will should have been home half an hour ago and she was starting to get worried, it wasn't like him to be home late. She tried his cell phone again but there was no answer, she hung up and there was a knock at the door. She opened it and two police officers were standing there.

"Mrs Baxter?" One of them asked.

"Please no." Ollie said looking at their sad faces.

"Your husband was involved in a car accident this evening. I think it would be best if you sat down." The other one said. They didn't need to tell her the rest.

"I'll have to let his parents know, and there's the kids, how am I going to tell them?" She asked with her head in her hands.

"Is there anything we can do for you? Do you want us to call anyone for you?" They asked.

"What happened?" Ollie asked.

"He was involved in a car accident." The first officer replied.

"Was anyone else involved?"

"The driver of the other car, he sustained minor injuries, he was drink driving, we think the car was stolen." The second officer explained.

"Are you sure you don't want us to call anyone for you?" the first officer asked.

"His parents will be bringing the kids round in a while. Thank you for everything."

"You have our deepest condolences Mrs Baxter." The second officer said as they left.

---

"What were the police doing here?" Will's mother asked.

"Kids why don't you two go upstairs, I'll be there in a minute, I just need to talk to granny and grandpa." Ollie said.

"You look like a ghost, you should sit down." Will's father said.

"This is…god, how am I supposed to do this?"

"Ollie dear, whatever's the matter? Where's Will?" His mother asked.

"He's dead." Ollie replied bursting into tears. "There was a car accident, how am I going to tell the kids?" Ollie said sitting down next to her mother in law who'd started crying.

"Mummy what's the matter?" Jimmy asked coming downstairs followed by Laura.

"Why are you all crying?" Laura asked.

"Come here and sit down." Will's father said.

"Where's daddy?" Jimmy asked.

"He was in a car accident." Ollie replied.

"Is he ok?" Laura asked.

"He's…he…" Ollie tried to tell them but she couldn't. "Daddy's gone to heaven." She finally said grabbing hold of both of their hands.

"Is he going to come back?" Jimmy asked.

"He can't come back you idiot." Laura replied starting to cry.

"Don't snap at your brother. Daddy's in heaven now Jimmy, he still loves you and he always will, it's just that he's gone to be in heaven with god." Ollie manged to explain.

"Are you going to heaven?" Jimmy asked crying.

"Not for a long time, I promise." She said hugging both of her children.

---

Chapter two

"I take it you've all heard about the accident at the weekend." AJ Chegwidden said at the staff briefing.

"Poor Major Baxter, she must be going through hell." Harriet said.

"She's on special leave at the moment, Harriet I want you to organise a card and some flowers from JAG to the family. Has anyone seen Mackenzie?" He asked as she walked through the door.

"Sorry I'm late Sir, I stopped by Ollie's on my way in." She said sitting down.

---

"How is she?" Harm asked referring to Ollie after the briefing.

"Absolutely fine, she was cleaning the house when I got there. The kids aren't doing too well though, it's a lot for them to take in." Mac replied.

"How are you doing?" He asked.

"In shock I suppose, I don't know how she's coping, he meant everything to her and when I went round there she was cleaning out the oven. It doesn't seem to be affecting her."

"I'm sure it is, this is probably how she's dealing with it, she's probably trying to keep herself busy and keep herself together for the kids." Harm replied.

"I just wish there was more I could do for her."

"I know what you mean, I only met Will a few times, but he always seemed like a great guy. I know you three were close, I'm here for you if you need someone to talk to." Harm said.

"Thanks Harm, I'll be ok, it's just Ollie I'm worried about." Mac replied.

"She'll be ok, just give her some time."

--

"Harriet, I'd like for you to come with me when I take the flowers round to the Major's house." Chegwidden said.

"Any particular reason Sir?" Harriet asked.

"I feel you'd be a better person that Tiner at a time like this, also you get on pretty well with the Major." He replied.

---

"Admiral, Harriet, what a pleasant surprise, please come in." Ollie said answering the door.

"How are you doing OB?" AJ asked.

"Keeping myself busy, there's a lot of stuff to sort out, arrangements to make, people to call." Ollie replied putting the flowers in a vase.

"Everyone at the office sends their condolences." Harriet replied.

"I should be back at work in a few days."

"Take as long as you need." AJ said.

"How are the children coping Ma'am?" Harriet asked.

"As well as can be expected I suppose, they're round at Will's parents at the moment."

"How are his parents?" Harriet asked.

"In shock like I am. They got the news my parents have always dreaded. Will always dreaded answering the phone or door to an officer with news about me instead it was me who answered the door. Where are my manners? Would either of you like a drink?" Ollie asked stamdimg up amd figiting with her hands.

"I'll make them, Admiral? Ma'am?" Harriet asked standing up.

"I'll have a coffee Harriet please." Ollie replied.

"Same for me." AJ replied. "Is there anything I can do for you personally?" The Admiral asked.

"No Sir, everything's sorted, my parents flew in from California last night, they've gone shopping for groceries."

"I'm here if you want anything, you only have to call." He continued.

"I know sir, thank you." Ollie replied.

---

Chapter Three

"Are you sure there's nothing I can help with?" Mac asked Ollie, it was the day of the funeral.

"Everything's sorted, you didn't need to come around so early."

"I wanted to help."

"I know, you have, this last week you've been great, but there are things I need to do myself."

"I know, but the house is clean enough already, you could eat off the floor." Mac said; Ollie had cleaned through the house yet again.

"Ok, I need to get the kids ready anyway."

"No need, Laura is sorted and all Jimmy needs to do is have his tie sorted and the only person he'll let near him at the moment is you." OB's mother said coming down the stairs.

"I'll get myself ready and then sort his tie out." Ollie said heading upstairs.

---

"I'm worried about her Sarah." Mrs Black said.

"Me too Mrs Black, she's not letting me in." Mac replied.

"I think we're just going to have to let her deal with things at her own pace. You know she's going back to work next week. First she wants to paint the front fence."

"She'll wear herself into the ground." Mac said.

"She'll be putting too much pressure on her arm and what good will that do, she should take things easy like the doctor told her too and like we always tell her too."

"You know what Ollie's like though, once she gets going it's hard to stop her, I'm her superior officer and I struggle to get her to do as she's told the best of times." Mac said.

"She's always been the same, we've offered to stay out here for a few days but she insists we go home so I was wondering if you'd keep an eye on her and keep me informed." Mrs Black asked Mac.

"I was planning on keeping my eye on her anyway."

---

"The car's here, it's time to go." Ollie said to the room full of people.

"You ok?" Mac asked.

"Yeah." Ollie replied heading out the car with Laura on one side and Jimmy on the other. Mac didn't take her eyes off of Ollie the entire time she was in the church, she kept herself together and was strong for the kids, the way she handled herself when she was giving her speech made Mac realise that Ollie was going to be ok.

---

After all the guests and family had gone home Mac, Ollie and the kids were left on their own.

"Do you want me to stay over?" Mac asked.

"No, we need to get used to just being the three of us. Thanks for the offer and for today, I will be alright but it's just going to take time."

"What about painting the fence?" Mac asked.

"It's needed painting for weeks, I'll get the kids to help me with it, it'll give us something to do."

"You…"

"Yes, I know where you are if I need you, I'll call you tomorrow." Ollie said interrupting Mac.

---

Chapter Four

"Why do we have to paint the fence white and why do we have to help?" Jimmy asked four days later, Ollie had decided to get the fence painting over and done with.

"It's white because everyone else's is white and it looks better white. You're both helping because first you know I've got a poorly arm, second the more of us do it the sooner it gets done and thirdly you do want to go to the movies this weekend don't you?"

"Yes mum." Jimmy replied.

"Who's that?" Laura asked pointing at Tiner who'd just pulled up outside the house.

"Tiner, what can I do for you?" Ollie asked standing up.

"Lieutenant Colonel Mackenzie asked me to drop these files off for you before you return to work." He replied handing Ollie some files.

"Thanks, you shouldn't have come out of your way to get them to me Tiner." Ollie said.

"It was no trouble Ma'am. Everyone sends their regards and love, we're looking forward to you coming back to JAG."

"Thank you Tiner, and remember its OB when no other officers are around."

"Yes OB, sorry Ma'am."

"It's ok Tiner, thanks for the files. Could you pass on a message to Colonel Mackenzie for me Tiner?" Ollie asked.

"With pleasure." He replied.

---

"Lieutenant Colonel Mackenzie, I dropped off the files with the Major, she thanks you for them and wishes for me to pass on a message to you." Tiner said.

"What is the message Tiner?" Mac asked.

"She told me to tell you that she is fine and there is no need for you to check up on her three hundred times a day, her and the kids are coping great, their new situation is just taking a little getting used to and she wants you to join them at the movies on Saturday so she can thank you for everything you've done."

"You remembered all that?" Mac said.

"I've been reciting it over and over in my head since she told me what to say Ma'am."

"How did she look to you?" Mac asked.

"She was painting the fence with the children when I arrived Ma'am, she said it needed doing weeks ago and she looks like she's doing ok to me."

"She told you to say that didn't she?" Mac asked smiling.

"Yes Ma'am, she told me what questions you'd ask."

"Thanks Tiner." Mac said.

"How's the Major doing Tiner, you've just seen her haven't you?" Harm asked walking into Mac's office.

"She's fine Harm, or at least she will be." Mac smiled.

"You sure about that?" Harm asked.

"She told Tiner she was fine, she predicted what I was going to ask him and gave the answers, she's also painting the front fence with the kids and I've know her for years so I know when she is and isn't fine."

"And on this occasion?" Harm asked.

"Time will tell but I think she's going to be ok, she's surrounded by us who love her and care for her and she knows we'll help if she wants us to." Mac replied.

"Same as always then." Harm said following Mac out of her office towards the elevator.


	5. Revealing the scars

Here's the last one in this series, i've found another set but i'm not sure if they're slavagable. I may tweak them and put them up if i have the time. Anyway here you go...

- - -

JAG 5 – Revealing the scars

Chapter one

"Had a nice weekend?" Harm asked OB as she walked into the office with Mac.

"Went to New York to see the Nicks versus the Bulls with the kids, also went to see a show on Broadway and spent a fortune shopping." OB replied.

"Glad you had fun." Harm said.

"Shoot, is that the time, I've got to be in a meeting in half an hour." Ollie said looking at her watch and heading off.

"Commander, Colonel, the Admiral would like to see the two of you in his office ASAP." Tiner said coming up behind them.

---

They entered the briefing room to find Sturgis, Bud and Manetti already there.

"Sit down you two," the Admiral said,

"I received a letter this morning with reference to an incident which occurred over a year ago involving a group of Marines in Afghanistan. I wont go into detail now, instead I'll get straight to the point. The Marines involved are all going to be charged with disobeying orders and a host of other charges. Now, the implications of this accident were serious, the pilot was left unable to fly as she sustained an injury to her left arm."

"From the accident?" Harm asked looking at the papers the Admiral had given them.

"No, she was taken hostage and severely injured when she went for help after landing the plane. Each individual officer is being blamed."

"There was an inquest after the incident, it was ruled an accident and nobody was at fault. Why reopen the case now?" Mac asked.

"I have no idea Colonel. Ok, Rabb and Manetti, you two will be the defence counsel; Turner and Roberts will be the prosecution. Before you say anything Rabb, the Colonel and the Major are not involved in the case because of their personal involvement."

"Personal involvement?" Sturgis Turner asked.

"Ollie was the pilot. I'm her best friend, you do the math." Mac replied.

---

"OB's an aviator?" Harm asked afterwards.

"She was, she was piloting the helicopter at the time of the incident, she went for help and was taken hostage, she was tortured and it left her with problems in her left arm, she was almost given a disability discharge, she fought to stay in." Mac replied.

"I didn't know she had a disability." Harm continued.

"She doesn't mention it, neither do I, it's not obvious and it doesn't affect her duties as a JAG officer."

"Why didn't you tell me?" Harm asked.

"It's not my place to say anything, you had no reason to know. Besides, would you have treated Ollie the same way if you knew about the incident?"

"I don't know."

"Yes you would have, I do, I'm more cautious around her, I have a tendency to mother her. Her left arm used to be her strongest arm; she was an excellent tennis player before. Well you know. Now it's next to useless, she's a terrible right handed player. It wasn't easy for her, but as you've seen she's a strong person, mentally and physically." Mac replied.

"What happened to her when she was tortured?" Harm asked.

"Its not something we talk about. Don't let this case end her career, she did nothing wrong." Mac replied.

---

Chapter two

"Well Major, everything seems in order, you should have our results in a few days, I take it you're going on the simulator next?" Captain Bates asked.

"Yeah."

"Have you been experiencing any pain in your left shoulder at all?" She asked.

"No, I've been doing the exercises I was given. It's not been easy to keep up with them recently."

"I heard about your husband. I'm sorry." Captain Bates said. "Whatever the results, you still have to do the exercises, you've made fantastic progress."

"Thanks."

"Good luck on the simulator Major."

---

"Still as good Popeye." Matt Reynolds said at the simulator.

"Lets just hope it's not long before I'm back in the real thing."

"The recovery you've made, you'll be back as soon as the paper-works cleared."

"Good thing I didn't take the discharge." OB said, "But then I would have gone out a hero at least, Purple Heart, battle wounds."

"Exactly the way you'd hate it right?"

"You know me too well Matt." OB replied.

"Well we were in the accident together, you get caught up in a chopper accident with someone you kind of get close." Matt smiled.

---

"Where've you been all morning?" Mac asked Ollie.

"Medical stuff, to do with the arm."

"How is it?"

"Fine." Ollie replied crossing her arms.

"They're reopening the case, you're all being charged, there's going to be a hearing. Harm and Tracy are the defence, Bud and Sturgis the prosecution. I've been left out for personal reasons." Mac said.

"Does everyone know?" Ollie asked.

"Yes."

"And?"

"Hard to say. Tiner thinks you're an even bigger hero now so I expect he'll be treating you more like royalty. They've also by now heard about your record so the Purple Heart may get brought up."

"Thanks for the warning. What do you think?" Ollie asked.

"I don't know, it's not something that we talk about, I know it's hard for you to think about."

"It is but I suppose I'm going to have to face things. I'll see you later." Ollie said.

---

"Tiner, I'm expecting a letter from a review board can you sure I get it the moment it arrives, drag me out of court if you have to."

"Yes Ma'am. And if I may say so I think you being charged for saving the lives of your officers a farce Ma'am. I'm behind you one hundred percent. And if there's anything I can do for you."

"Thank you Tiner, it'd mean a lot just to get this letter from the review board."

"Yes Ma'am I'll keep my eye out for it. Is it anything important Ma'am?"

"Possibly Tiner." Ollie said walking away from him.

---

"OB, I've been looking for you." Harm said chasing after her.

"When are we due in court?" She asked.

"Tomorrow." He replied.

"They've not given you much time have they?"

"The powers that be want it sorting quickly, it should all be routine, you were all cleared in the inquiry."

"Then why reopen the case?"

"I don't know."

---

Chapter 3

"How did it go?" Mac asked after court had been adjourned for lunch.

"Badly, none of us are going to come out of it smelling of roses." Ollie said.

"You've never been a fan of roses Ollie." Mac replied.

"Ok, I'm not going to come out of this situation smelling like you." Ollie said.

"Still needs a little work." Mac smiled.

"I'll catch you both later, I need to find Tiner." Ollie said heading off.

- - -

"Sturgis and Tracy are trying to put most of the blame on OB simply because she was the pilot." Harm said.

"It makes sense in court, but surely they both know it was an accident. Olive has bounced back, this last year has probably been the worst year of her life and this isn't making it any easier." Mac said.

"I've never heard you refer to her as Olive before Mac. All five of them are in the same situation, they are a good team and they're sticking together."

"The only problem Harm is the fact that this could ruin Ollie's career and she's just getting it back on track. She became Major when she got her orders to come here; her arm is better than ever. I don't want this case to be the thing that puts her over the edge."

"Neither do I Mac, I've gotten to like OB. She's a good lawyer and Marine. And she's a friend, I'm not giving up on any of them."

"Just do your best Harm." Mac said touching his shoulder.

---

"How did it go this afternoon then?" Mac asked at Ollie's that night.

"About the same as this morning, they're putting people on the stand who aren't exactly fans of mine."

"We've never really talked about what happened have we?" Mac asked.

"I never thought you wanted too." Ollie replied.

"Did you ever talk about it with Will?"

"He asked questions at first but then he stopped. It's not an easy thing for me to talk about. Like your former husband and drinking problem it's not something we mention very often."

"Point taken. I've been in aircraft accidents before, thing is we spoke about them."

"Sarah, those were completely different circumstances and you know it."

"Talking about it could help with the case. You do realise they're going to end up pinning all the blame on you. You could lose your job Ollie!"

"And that's the most important thing in my life isn't it?" Ollie snapped.

"Ollie, I didn't mean it like that."

"Losing my job wouldn't be that bad I mean I'd get to spend more time with the kids, could even end up going back to California to work for dad."

"You'd hate it and you know it. Why wont you talk to me about what happened?" Mac asked.

"Because I feel guilty and it's hard for me to talk about, I still have nightmares about the whole thing and I'll have the scars for the rest of my life. I didn't want to make you or Will or anyone else feel any more sorry for me than you already did." There was a knock at the door.

---

"Commander Rabb, come in." Ollie said answering the door.

"I'm not interrupting anything am I?" He asked spotting Mac.

"No, I'm just going." Mac replied.

"Not on my account I hope." He said.

"You've got the case to discuss, I've got work to be getting on with. I'll speak to you tomorrow Ollie. Oh, before I forget what did you want to speak to Tiner for earlier?" She asked as she was putting on her coat.

"Nothing in particular. I'll explain another time." Ollie replied.

---

Commander Rabb sat down. "I need you to tell me exactly what happened before and after the crash." He said.

"It's not something that I talk about Sir."

"You're going to have to if you want me to be able to defend you properly. The others have filled me in but you were the pilot, you know more than any of them."

"We were due to leave at 09:00, Matt, Sean and Lisa were already in the chopper but Pete was running late, I decided to hang on and wait because the next chopper back to the carrier wasn't going to be for at least another day. We left around 09:14 pre-flight checks showed everything was fine. We'd been in the air about three minutes when we were hit, machine guns by the sound of them, I tried to land as well as I could but the chopper was badly damaged and we crashed. I hit my head and blacked out. When I regained consciousness it was around 09:43, I never got the chance to make a radio call before we crashed and the radio was shot, I was the least injured, the base was only a few miles away so I decided to go for help and I did. I was by a main road when I was captured; they attacked me and took me with them. They tried to get information out of me. I've never been more frightened in my life; I thought I'd never see my family again. I'd missed Jimmy's 8th birthday. They took me out on the road with them; they wanted to use me as a bargaining chip with the Americans. When we were on the road we were ambushed by a group of American soldiers, they rescued me and brought me home."

"What happened to you when you were held hostage?"

"They tried to get information out of me and when I didn't respond, well my medical records speak for themselves, I suffered sever nerve damage and physical damage to my left arm I've had three operations."

"Does the Colonel know all about this?"

"Not what happened in detail, it's not something we talk about." Ollie replied.

---

Chapter 4

"What does the name General Jeff Briggs mean to you?" Bud asked Ollie the next morning.

"He recommended someone else to the Admiral for my job. Why?"

"He's the one who commissioned this case."

"And you think it's to do with me getting the job over the person he recommended?"

"Yes."

"Then why not just go for me?"

"Because it would look too suspicious." Harm replied.

"So we're all in this mess because I got orders to come to JAG HQ?" Ollie asked.

"Yes." Bud replied.

"The prosecution have him down as a witness, he says your personal record meant that you shouldn't have been flying in the first place. I'm going to throw the job in his face. If we're right chances are the case will be dropped." Harm explained.

"But why was it commissioned in the first place?" Ollie asked.

"He's a well respected four star General, people generally do as he says." Harm replied.

---

"Ma'am here's your mail." Tiner said handing the letters to Ollie. The letter she was waiting for had arrived, she ripped it open forgetting that Tiner was there and shouted

"Yes!"

"Good news Ma'am?" Harriet asked having heard her yell.

"Fantastic news Harriet. I'm due in court, I'll see you all later." Ollie smiled heading off into court.

---

"So the General was unhappy about Ollie getting the position here at JAG so he got the case reopened to try and get her assigned someone else?" Sturgis asked Harm after the case had been thrown out of court.

"Yes, he thinks that her injury prevents her from doing the job, plus there's the usual amount of sexism involved." Harm replied.

"Well the Major seems happy about the result."

"She came into court with a big smile on her face, I think she had some good news this morning." Harm said.

---

Chapter 5

"As I'm sure you all now know, the Major's case was thrown out of court this morning. That is not the only good news I have. A few days ago the Major attended a medical review. It was concluded that the arm to which she sustained injuries was back to full strength and that she is eligible to return to full duties meaning her current JAG posting becomes permanent." Admiral Chegwidden announced to the entire office.

"Where is the Major? We should be celebrating." Harm asked.

"She's been called away on another matter. Dismissed." He replied.

---

"I wonder why she never mentioned anything to me." Mac said.

"She probably didn't want to get your hopes up, I mean what if she hadn't passed?"

"She'd probably get offered another disability discharge. I'm going to call her and congratulate her." Mac replied.

---

"Ollie, where were you yesterday? I tried calling you but all I got was your machine." Mac asked the next morning.

"I had stuff to do."

"Wait a second are you wearing wings? What is going off?" Mac demanded.

"I'll explain, in your office. Close the blinds." Ollie replied and Mac did what Ollie said. "I didn't tell you about the review because I didn't want to get your hopes up or have you build mine up. I didn't mention flying again because I wouldn't be able to fly if I didn't pass the review."

"I'm just so happy for you, Will would be too." Mac said.

"That's not all. I never talked to you about the, well you know. Because I'm embarrassed that I got myself into that situation and I'm embarrassed by the fact that something so horrible has scared me both physically and emotionally for life."

"I know the operation left scars, I know it hasn't been easy." Mac said.

"Not just scars from the operation Sarah. Scars from where they stabbed me and shot me. I can't wear a sleeveless top outside or I can't wear anything that shows my stomach or back."

"They're battle scars Ollie." Ollie then unbuttons her shirt and shows Mac the scars on her stomach and back. Mac gasps.

"They remind me of something I've tried hard to forget, and I didn't want you thinking about it every time you saw me. My arm is better, it's not as strong as it used to be but it's strong enough. I don't want what happened to me to define how people treat me. I'm sorry if I shoved you away but it was the only thing I could do."

"I'm sorry Ollie." Mac said hugging her best friend.

"Me too Sarah. Now, are you going to buy me lunch to celebrate my good news?"

"Ok, I'll see you at lunch." Mac smiled as Ollie left Mac's office and was greeted by a round of applause from the rest of JAG.

"Congratulations Major." Harm said spotting her wings.

"Thank you sir, thank you for everything you've done these last few days."

"My pleasure OB." He said shaking her hand.


End file.
